Movies
by FandomFics
Summary: A small (and cute) story of something I think could occur in Jem and Tessa's new life in Los Angeles after City of Heavenly Fire: Jem's first time watching a movie. This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Violin music flowed through the room.

Tessa was sitting in a chair in their hotel room in Los Angeles, reading a book she'd picked from a yard sale. Jem was standing across the room, playing a song from long ago on his violin, an old favorite. It was quite an easy tune, but Jem was rusty from years without music and needed the practice. He was doing quite well for one so out of practice. His eyes closed as he played, forgetting the world around him and letting his hands work with a mind of their own.

This was a routine of theirs: if they had nothing to do and Tessa wanted to read, Jem would pull out his violin to practice, giving Tessa some soothing music to read to. It was the same reversed: if Jem felt the need to practice his violin, Tessa would pull out her book. It made Jem feel more relaxed. He could imagine no one was in the room (even though he was always aware of Tessa's presence) and he needn't worry about making mistakes.

It worked for both of them. They could get done that which would be completed during their alone time, but they could do it together. They didn't need to worry about bothering or boring the other. They felt calm and happy, just being near each other, killing time. They could imagine that the last century never happened.

As Tessa read her book, she felt herself get lost in the music. She put her book down and closed her eyes as she lost herself into a song she hadn't heard in over a century. She had missed his playing, missed his calm aura, missed his kind words and loving heart. She had missed him. Never would she have even thought that she would one day be with him like this again, get to hold him and hear him tell her that he loves her. But here he was, himself and healthy, and Tessa was grateful for every moment she got with him, and for the life they would get together, a life that never before had seemed possible.

Tessa started to imagine the life they could have together, when she realized something. She and Jem have not been on many proper dates. She opened her eyes and looked towards Jem.

"Jem," she said.

"Yes?" He looked up and stopped playing.

"Would you like to go to the movie theaters? We could share a popcorn and see a movie, perhaps "Journey to the Center of the Earth". I hear its really good," Tessa suggested.

Jem only blinked in response.

'Of course', Tessa thought, 'Jem has probably never seen a movie.'

Of course, Jem has heard of movies. However, being a Silent Brother for the last century, he had missed the entire history of cinema. He had never even seen a black and white film, not to mention movies in color. He had no idea what he was missing out on.

Tessa waved away the clear confusion on his face, and the question he was about to ask. She stood up and turned to face him.

"No, don't bother asking any questions or making any objections," Tessa declared, walking the full length of the room until she was right in front of him.

"Bu-," Jem began, but his objection barely left his lips before Tessa kissed him briefly to shut him up.

"No 'buts'," she replied, smiling. "James Carstairs, I shall be taking you to see your first movie. AND, to get the full experience, we shall be seeing it in 3D."

"3D?" Jem asked, the confusion clear in his voice and written on his face.

"Yes, there are three-dimensional movies. Now come on. I will not have you oblivious to the wonder that is cinema for another second."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what movie are we seeing again?"

They were waiting in line for popcorn, which Jem insisted on paying for. Tessa had already purchased the tickets, despite Jem's insisting that he would pay; she just walked up and bought the tickets while Jem took in the sight of the theater. The bright neon signs, building structure and colors of this century never failed to fascinate him. When he finally looked back to where Tessa stood only moments before, he discovered she was no longer there. When he looked around for her, he spotter her walking towards him, tickets in one hand, 3D glasses in the other (Tessa had explained the way 3D movies worked to Jem on the car ride there).

Jem shook his head as he pulled her into a one-armed hug. "You should have let me pay," he told her softly.

They started making their way to the line for food. "Please, you wouldn't have known what to ask for," she replied, smiling.

Jem chuckled, "Can't argue with that. Can you at least let me buy the food? I'm sure I can handle asking for popcorn and soda."

"Fine, I'll let you take on the big, scary cashier."

Jem kissed the top of her head (he was getting used to what was acceptable in public in regards to public affections) and asked, "So, what movie are we seeing again?"

"Journey to the Center of the Earth," she answered. The line moved forward. "I read the book, but it wasn't really my style. But I hear the movie isn't like the book, so maybe it will be better."

"Well, I'm sure I'd enjoy any movie that I watch with you."

With that, Tessa stood up on her toes to peck Jem on the cheek, causing a light pink to rise in his cheeks. He smiled, just as they reached the cashier.

During the movie, Jem was in awe. Of course, he had heard of movies, he knew what they were. But seeing it was amazing. He had expected seeing what he usually sees everyday, just on the big screen. What he didn't expect was all the special effects, the fictional places, the wonderful colors, the DINOSAUR, and just the realism of it all. And having everything in 3D, it was unbelievable. Jem would reach out to try an touch everything, only finding that nothing was there. Yet he couldn't help himself and would do it again and again, because it was a wonderful addition to an already unbelievable experience. Not to mention the music. The changing tempos and sounds fit perfectly with every scene, emphasizing emotions and sensations. Everything caused Jem to forget he was in a theater at all and not trying to find a way out of the center of the Earth. It was all just so magical, and Jem loved it.

Tessa watched Jem sitting at the edge of his seat, completely immersed in the movie. His mouth was open slightly, and Tessa found it adorable. Here was a boy who fought demons, has seen the magic of warlocks, and encountered faeries, vampires, and werewolves alike, yet a 21st century film is what left him surprised and awed. Tessa had to hold back a small laugh as she watched him lean evermore forward.

When the movie ended, Jem just sat there as everyone else left the theater, trying to take in everything he had just seen. Tessa grabbed some leftover popcorn and tossed it at him, one by one.

After a few kernels, Jem turned to look at her, an amused grin starting to form. "Now why have I come out from an amazing experience to find popcorn being tossed at my face by the young, proper Theresa Gray?"

"I just wanted to make sure the movie didn't fry up your insides," she replied, smiling.

"Well, that would have been rather unfortunate. I would have survived Jace's heavenly fire only to have 'fried from film' written on my gravestone."

Tessa laughed, and found herself surprised. Jem usually wasn't like this. The only one he had ever made jokes around was Will. Tessa's heart fluttered. Jem was more comfortable around her. He can freely do with her what he could only do with his parabatai.

She smiled and said, "Now that would have been something to see. Imagine looking for the grave of your great-great-grandfather and then you come across 'fried from film,'"she took his hand. "Now come on, film-fry survivor, lets get back to the hotel."

"Wait, I'm still trying to take in the film." He had a dazed look on his face, his mind wandering back to the film.

"Well, we can talk about it on the car ride back." Tessa tried to pull Jem from his seat but he resisted.

"Just one more minute," he said to her.

Tessa, patience running short, sat down next to him, turned his head toward her, and kissed him. At first, Jem was surprised, but then, after a moment or two, he started to kiss her back.

But no sooner as he did, Tessa pulled away. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, madam." Jem let himself be pulled out of his chair by Tessa. He followed her, still with a dazed look, but a smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do all movies look this fantastic?" Jem asked.

It was late at night. They were lying on top of the bed sheets, still in the clothes they had worn earlier that day. Tessa's head was on Jem's chest, and Jem was running his fingers through her long, brown hair.

"Some are, others are not as visually-appealing, and some look even better," she replied.

"Better. How is that even possible?" Jem mused. "Humans have made so much progress over the last century. All these bright lights, vehicles, buildings and cities are unbelievable. I still get amazed when I see a colored photograph, not to mention these moving pictures. Everything, simply everything, in this century is just so fascinating."

"Then you must not have heard the music," Tessa said, lifting her head to look at him.

"Well, almost everything then. I don't even know how people call some of it music."

"You know, some would get very mad at you for insulting their favorite songs," she said smiling.

"I'm sorry for upsetting them, but I just don't understand it. I came from the time of classical music. A time where people spent their whole lives learning to play instruments, learning how to write music and conduct orchestras. A time where people traveled across the world by boat for a chance to hear what they called the next 'Mozart' or 'Beethoven'. Now, people used computer generated sounds and repeat the same words and call it music. Some of it is good I guess, but as for the rest, I think I will stick with the classics."

"The music is hard to get used to," she admitted. "But you'll still play for me, right?"

"My darling, Tessa. There is no one else I'd rather play for." He kissed her then, softly and slowly. Tessa smiled into the kiss and she felt Jem smile back.

When they finally broke apart, Jem looked at her and said, "You know, I very much enjoyed this day."

"You must have really liked the movie."

Tessa felt Jem's laugh under her head. "It wasn't just the movie, or even the experience that made this day for me. It was sharing the experience with you."

Tessa pecked his cheek. "We could do it again you know. Perhaps next Friday?"

"I would be delighted," Jem whispered, placing a kiss at the top of her head. "And this time I'll pay for the tickets."

Tessa yawned softly. "Okay, but then I'm paying for the food." She felt her eyelids get heavy.

Jem chuckled, and he too began to feel drowsy. "I'm fine with that." He placed a last kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my love."

They fell asleep like that, Jem's arms wrapped around Tessa, his hands over hers and her head on his chest

And the next Friday, they did in fact return to the cinema. And the following Friday after that. It soon became a custom. Every Friday they had free, they would go to the movie theaters. Sometimes they would catch premiers of movies (especially if it was based on a book Tessa read) or go early in the mourning when barely anyone was there and they'd have the whole theater to themselves.

But no matter what or when, Jem was true to what he told Tessa before his first movie. Whatever film they saw, Jem enjoyed it, and not because that was how much he loved movies. It was because he was watching it with Tessa. It was because for every film he saw, he got to be with the girl he loved, the girl he planned be with for the rest of his life.


End file.
